User blog:Lelouch Di Britannia/How you can help Code Geass Wiki
I've seen a lot of people asking what they can do to help the wiki or even commenting that the Admins and P&S Committee members do all the work before any other users can add new info from recent chapters/episodes/other media. In truth there is an awful lot of stuff that is still to be done on this site and I've listed a selection of them below. Everyone has different skills and areas of interest, meaning that we all have something we can do that others cannot. If you can help out with even one of these tasks, please do. It would be greatly appreciated and may help you develop as an editor here and on wikis in general. Check out [[Code Geass Wiki:Community Portal|'the Community Portal']] for more tasks and you can use the Sandbox to test out edits. #If your good with grammar, look for articles in the wiki in which you can help out. Or if your well versed with Japanese, perhaps you could lend a hand with translations. #Improving articles always has a variety of tasks that need to be done and occasionally features special jobs that arise due to changes in the story or site policy/standards. Regular jobs include standardising the layout of really old articles, adding missing information or images, adding references to unsourced material, which can be done by adding the following code at the end of the relevant text: Code Geass manga; Chapter 21, pages 3-15 #If you are good with images, you might want to help upload some pictures to articles that are lacking any. Just make sure to add the license and fair use rationale (FUR) info when uploading them. The rationale template is preloaded in the ' ' screen - all you have to do is fill in what episode or chapter etc. you got the image from and give a basic description of what is in the picture. Then select a license type from the drop down menu and upload. When adding an image to an article, select source mode (button in top right of edit window) and go to where you want to add it. Always add images to the start of the paragraph (not the middle) using the code and preview your edit to make sure it had the desired effect. When you've done that, add it to the [[Code Geass Wiki talk:Image Gallery|'the Image Cataloguing list']] so that the Admins can add it to the image galleries. #It's fairly easy to do all that, but because some people don't, we have a lot of pictures that are lacking this important legal tagging, which is a bit of a problem. Please have a look through [[:Category:Candidates for Deletion (No fair use rationale)|'this gallery']] and see if you can recognize where the images come from. If you know its source, then you can either add the FUR yourself or post on the picture's talk page saying what episode/chapter/etc. it is from. This would be of great help to us. #There are a lot of anime episodes that need plot summaries, which are fairly big tasks. But you can also help out by listing the characters in order of appearance (not including the recap at start), listing the powers & abilities used or adding pictures if they're needed. Finally, remember to follow our policies and if you are in doubt over something, take it up on the relevant talk page and someone will happily clarify it for you. I hope that gives you some idea of what you can do to help out here. Happy editing! Tips Category:Code Geass Wiki Blog Posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts